


All This and a Pair of Lips

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "We'll take all this and a pair of lips." Sam and Dean reminisce with candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

All This and a Pair of Lips

_**All This and a Pair of Lips**_  
**Warning: Sam/Dean Wincest**  
**Rating:** Over 18  
**Author's Notes:** This was the beginning of a long story that just isn't working so I thought I'd clean up the parts and let them stand alone.  
  
  
  
"Spearmint leaves and Swedish Fish."  
  
"No Swedish Fish. They stick in your teeth." Dean snapped the lid down on the plastic bin nearly catching Sam's hand inside. "Lemonheads and root beer barrels and something else that we're forgetting. . ."  
  
It came to them both at the same time. "Pixy Stix!"  
  
"Hyper in a tube," Dean added. He searched the aisle and found a jar full of the sweet treats. He picked out five in three different flavors. Had to be five so they could fight over who got the last one. Wouldn't be penny candy day if they didn't fight over which ones to get and who got what.   
  
It was a tradition their father had started when Sam was only about four. A constant that could be found in almost any town across the country – a penny candy store with bins and bins of brightly colored, sugar laden treats. A reward for two little boys who sat quietly in the car while Daddy conducted business. Little boys who remembered to lock the motel room door and not open it without the secret password being uttered. A slice of normal in a life that was anything but.  
  
"And we can't go without these!" Dean turned to see Sam waving what looked like a Kool-Aid package in each hand. "Pop Rocks!"  
  
"Did you know that if you eat six packs of Pop Rocks and drink six Pepsi's your stomach will explode?"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, that's one urban legend we've yet to prove, maybe we should give it a try."  
  
"Not me. I like my stomach and I would like it not to explode." Dean went back to hunting candy. One last thing, one last thing. He could almost hear his father's deep voice hurrying him along. 'You're not buying a car, Dean. It's candy. It'll be gone in half hour. Choose!' But penny candy day should not be rushed. One wrong move and you're back in the car without the essential, the one item that makes it all perfect. What, what, what? Dean skipped over the chocolates and modern candies, thought about B-B Bats and Tootsie Pops but they just didn't pack the punch he wanted. Needed something with style, something unique.  
  
Ah ha! Dean snatched the candy from the rack, ripped the plastic off then stuck it in his mouth. Careful to keep to Sam's back, Dean snaked around the far end of the candy bins, circled round then tapped his brother on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Sam turned only his head and saw Dean sporting a pair of wax lips that had to be four inches across and two inches high. The laughter was spontaneous and magnificent – Metallica with the bass turned up to Dean's ears. "You look like Angelina Jolie."  
  
"I want to go beyond borders," Dean mumbled dramatically.  
  
"You're far enough out already. I wouldn't go any further if I were you." Sam took the Pixy Stix from Dean then laid them on the counter next to the plastic sack of mixed candies. "We'll take all this and a pair of lips."  
  
# # # # #  
  
They ate half the bag of candy before crossing the state line. Would have eaten all of it except that they kept bumping hands, each of them spontaneously reaching into the bag at the exact same time. The first two times Dean gave Sam's hand a slap in order to get him to retreat, then, with skill that had to be paranormal in origin, he reached blindly into the bag – called what he was after and pulled it on the first try without ever taking his eyes off the road.   
  
Sam tried the same trick but he got root beer barrels when he meant to get lemonheads and orange slices when he wanted spearmint leaves. After the third try he cheated by calling Coke bottles because they were easy to distinguish from the other treats in the bag.   
  
As soon as they crossed the state line they fought over the last Pixy Stix. Dean won. Sam announced he was breaking into the Pop Rocks but Dean said no, not now. Just wait. Then he turned off the freeway and took an exit to nowhere.  
  
That's what it seemed like to Sam, anyway. The road curved off from the freeway and snaked into the trees and soon they were completely alone on the highway with the setting sun in their rearview mirror.  
  
"I found this place when Dad and I were hunting a particularly annoying banshee. Damned thing wouldn't shut up with all the whining and moaning," Dean flashed a smile at his brother. "Kinda like you."  
  
Sam smacked him in the arm but not too hard since he was driving along a twisty road in the woods. Ten minutes in, Dean maneuvered the car off the road and on to a treeless area covered with well-flattened grass. He turned off the motor, grabbed the candy bag and two water bottles from the cooler then waved for Sam to follow.  
  
They moved along a thin path until they were surrounded by trees – a cool, misty spot dyed orange by the setting sun. Dean trekked a little further finally stopping by a small brook that was running down rocks that resembled a set of stairs.  
  
"My spot," he declared.  
  
"You own it?"  
  
"The raccoons own it. I just rent it out for parties." Hands full of candy and water bottles, Dean leaned in a laid a quick kiss. He came back licking his lips. "Sweet."  
  
"Pixy Stix," said Sam.  
  
"Strawberry." Dean flopped down on the ground, back to a large moss-covered boulder. He patted the ground beside him and Sam took the hint.   
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Enjoying." Dean closed his eyes, called caramel crème then reached into the bag and produced it on the first try. Never missed. He unwrapped the candy then tossed it in his mouth. "We never enjoy, Sam. We never just stop to smell the roses." Dean glanced around. "The pine trees, then and the brook – it's so fresh and clean."   
  
"It is nice," Sam admitted, then called caramel crème and came back with a spearmint leaf. Big miss.  
  
"We're always running, hurrying to get somewhere and when we get there we're always sitting around waiting." Dean slouched down so he was half lying on the ground. "I was thinking about Penny Candy day and when dad used to take us to the drive-in movies."  
  
"In our pajamas, in the back seat."  
  
"See, it wasn't all bad," Dean said softly, always countering Sam's belief that their life was jacked.   
  
"Just few and far between," said Sam and he had that sound like he was going to brood again.  
  
"An experiment!" Dean announced. "That's why we came here. I've been thinking about since we left the candy store and I couldn't conduct a proper test while driving." He reached into the bag and pulled out one envelope of Pop Rocks.  
  
"No sodas," said Sam. "We can't test the stomach exploding theory."  
  
"Different experiment." Dean ripped open the package, poured a few of the crunchy granules into his mouth then pulled Sam in for another kiss. A real kiss this time, deep and wet and with the dancing and jumping of carbonated candy tickling both of their mouths.   
  
Sam broke away laughing and drooling, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Okay, that was weird."  
  
"That rocked!" Dean countered, a mischievous smile lighting up his face. "Let's do it again." This time he poured the candy on to Sam's tongue then enjoyed the experience from the other side. "Oh man, we should have bought more of these."  
  
"Yeah, more sugar, that's definitely what you need."  
  
"It is what I need! Yeah!" Dean shouted and his voice echoed through the carpeted forest. "Sugar is one of the four essential food groups."  
  
"There isn't one correct word in that sentence."  
  
"Bullshit. Sugar, milk, meat and healthy food. The four essential food groups. Oh, and coffee, so five, I guess."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"I am. No other way to explain what I'm thinking right now."  
  
Sam got worried. "And what would that be?"  
  
Dean opened another envelope of Pop Rocks. "Well, if kissing with these things in your mouth is good, then just imagine. . . "  
  
"Imagine what?"  
  
Dean waggled his eyebrows like Groucho Marx. "I'll even let you go first."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to go first. I'm still remembering that incident with the knots."  
  
"Whiner."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Okay, you twisted my arm. You can do me first." Dean stood up then unbuttoned his fly as Sam pondered what had just happened there. He let his jeans drop then turned to lean back against the mossy boulder. His cock was just starting to show interest, nothing too spectacular – yet. He handed Sam the Pop Rocks and said, "fill'er up."  
  
Sam poured half the bag of candy into his mouth, then followed it with the length of Dean's cock. The sugar crystals were popping and jumping, tickling his sensitive flesh with each gaseous bubble burst. Like a million tiny pinpricks stimulating his prick until it wasn't so tiny at all.   
  
"Oh hell, Sam, that's wild. Really wild." That and the feel of Sam's sweet lips circling his cock, not to mention the suction and the friction and Dean couldn't hold still any longer. He started to pump, tangled his finger's in Sam's shaggy hair then forced himself in deeper and faster and damn it if that didn't feel good. "All new meaning to the name, Sammy because my rocks are about to pop!"   
  
Despite fingers in his hair, Sam pulled back just in time. Nearly got caught in the fire hose action but managed to duck most of it as Dean pumped himself dry. When the rush had passed, Dean lifted his palms and wiggled his fingers. "All kinds of sticky. Want a lick?"  
  
"No, that's disgusting!"  
  
"This from a guy who just had my cock halfway down his throat." Dean pushed up off the boulder then trundled to the edge of the brook with this pants down around his ankles. No shame. No shame at all, but such a fine target, Sam couldn't resist. He nailed his brother's ass with a prickly pinecone.   
  
"Hey," Dean snapped, deep and pseudo-menacing. "If you want your rocks popped, behave."  
  
"Look who's talking." Sam closed his eyes, called root beer barrel then stuck his hand in the candy bag. Root beer barrel! A winner! "Dean."  
  
Dean's back was to him, stooped down using the cool brook water to wash himself. "Hmm?" was his only response – clearly he was making the most of this new sensation, too.   
  
"The reason I don't enjoy things anymore, is because it makes me worry."  
  
"The sun coming up in the morning makes you worry." Dean finished, stood, pulled up his jeans.  
  
"I'm serious, here. Sometimes it seems like whenever I feel good, happy, I have to pay twice the price for it later on. And that makes me wonder if I wouldn't be better off staying miserable because in the end, the pain would be less."  
  
"You can't think that way, Sam." Dean wandered back to his brother then sat down in the grass beside him. "It's true that tomorrow could bring pain and even death to either one of us and that's why you have to be happy today. You have to enjoy the small stuff like Penny Candy day and a Pop Rock blowjob so you have the strength to go on when the bad stuff hits."  
  
Sam dropped his chin to his chest and sighed. If only it were so simple. When he looked up again he had his brother's huge, wondrous eyes staring at him over fat, juicy wax lips.   
  
"Give me a kiss, baby." Dean mumbled behind the phony mouth.  
  
Why not? Sam kissed him and was rewarded with the sugary taste of cherries.   
  
It was true their future was uncertain but for now Sam was willing to let it go. For wild and crazy Dean with his candy and his music and his ability to gobble Sam up whole before soothing him with tender loving caresses.   
  
There was no telling what tomorrow would bring, but for right now he had Dean. Muscular, powerful, driven, passionate, needful Dean.  
  
All this and a pair of lips.


End file.
